


Sea, Stars and Moon

by venomousxkiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Happy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousxkiss/pseuds/venomousxkiss
Summary: Just a short, happy moment in Harry and Louis' life.





	Sea, Stars and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a song called 'Meri tähdet ja kuu' (Engl. Sea, stars and moon) by a Finnish singer-songwriter Jonne Aaron (he's from the 2000's band called Negative..) Anygays, I hope you enjoy this little whatever.

The night was silent as he stepped out of the light of the limousine that had brought him here. The wind blowing into his face, caressing his cheeks and lips almost like a lover would, catching his dark curls in a gentle breeze. He breathed in the fresh air as he started to walk down the path, lit candles all around framing his way, leading him closer to his destination. And if he wasn't badly mistaken, there were blood red rose petals spread to the ground beneath his feet. It was marvelous. Overwhelming. Breathtaking. 

No doubt it was beautiful. He could hear the sea and the waves, the swelling water somewhere far away, soothing and sedative. The stars shone in the darkened sky, twinkling and glimmering somewhere above him, dancing with the moonlight. He reached his hand towards the brightest one of them, so far but still so close. He was mesmerized.

As he turned his gaze from the sky to the end of the path, he could see the red wine poured in two big glasses, ready to be drank. The table was set. The man was waiting for him, standing there in a rich black suit, a bouquet of roses that matched his blood red tie sealed in his hand. He had never seen a man more handsome than what he was tonight. 

The man was smiling. He felt his heart beat faster, wanted to run to the man and kiss the smile right off his face but forced himself to stay calm - there was no reason to hurry. The night was theirs. They had all the time in the world. He couldn't remember when, if ever, he had been as happy as at this very moment. And he knew right away that tonight was one of the moments in his life that he would remember forever and beyond.

He had never felt this way. Not once in his life. It wasn’t because of the charming, delightful setting. It was because he was desperately in love with the said man. 

Finally, he came to a halt, standing directly in front of the man of his dreams. He looked deep into his eyes. There were no words found to describe how he felt now, how he felt for the other man. Even ‘love’ wasn’t enough. Somehow, he could tell that the other man felt the same.

This was all. This was all he had ever needed, and this was all he would ever need.

He would never be stupid enough to let this man go.

Suddenly, there was the sound of violin to be heard. He couldn't tell where it was coming but then again, it didn't matter. What mattered was this moment, and the feelings they had for each other. 

"Shall we dance?" the man whispered in his ear after he had accepted the roses. He found himself agreeing. It was almost too overwhelming to his senses, with the scent of roses mixing to the man's cologne, the beautiful sight of the bright sapphire eyes opening before his own emerald ones and the strong arms holding him securely as they slowly swayed to the overly romantic music. It was almost too much. 

And then when in the middle of the dance the man knelt before him, sealing his small hands in his own, and pulled out the small box, asking the four magical words, he was sure he was going to die due to the overdose of endorphin. He might have. 

 

_Baby, would you dance with me into the night?_   
_To the serious moonlight_   
_Brighter than the stars above you shine_   
_And the loving feels alright_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> The final lyrics are from a song called 'Dance D'Amour' by The 69 Eyes.


End file.
